CatAstrophy
by Lioness-Goddess
Summary: Mikey finds a kitty! But this cat may not be all he seems... he may even be..evil? updated.
1. No more food

Okay. For those of you who read Techno Geek, my first TMNT story, here is that fanfiction that I said I was working on. I finally got rid of most of the plot holes. Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles. I wish I did though. That would be cool. But considering I can't draw...I would probably make them look like extra freaky mutants, and they don't need that!  
  
This takes place in the newer version's universe.

A large groan came from a make-shift kitchen in the sewers of New York city.  
  
"Aww man, we're out of food!" Michelangelo yelled.  
  
His brother Rapheal stomped grumpily into the kitchen. "Well, if we're out of food, why don't you go get more, smart one."  
  
Mikey blinked. "That's a good idea. I'll go pick up more pizza!"  
  
Raph rolled his eyes. "Figures."

Mikey climbed out of the manhole, blinking at the bright morning sun. Sticking to alleyways, he wandered through the city.  
  
"Pizza....pizza..." Mikey muttered to himself as he looked for a pizza place.  
  
Suddenly he tripped over a small furry object. Mikey landed on his back behind a dumpster. He felt the pressure of something crawling on to him.  
  
Mikey slowly opened his eyes. A huge pair of green eyes stared back.  
  
"AAAUUGGHH!!" Mikey screamed, and jumped up.  
  
The eyes belonged to a kitten. Laughing at himself, Mikey slowly advanced on a cardboard box where the kitten was now cowering.  
  
"Here kitty," Mikey called, thinking of the endless teasing he would get if Raph ever heard him.  
  
Slowly and cautiously the kitten came out of the box and allowed itself to be petted. Mikey saw that it had no collar, and seemed pretty dirty.  
  
Quickly he lifted the kitten's tail and checked its gender. Satisfied that it was a male, Mikey lifted the little kitten and held it, to see how it reacted to being handled. It didn't seem to mind.  
  
'Must be a stray,' Mikey thought. He placed the kitten on his shoulder. "Let's go get some pizza, little furry dude!" Mikey said to his new pet, who was now purring contentedly and seemed pretty comfortable.  
  
'I wonder what Master Splinter will think of him?' Mikey thought before he set off to find some food.

Soo...what did you think? A cat. We'll see how the rest of the turtles and Master Splinter think of the little kitty. We'll name him in the next chapter. 


	2. Sonny

Chapter 2  
  
OK, thank you to everybody who reviewed this story, it means a lot. I spent most of my Study Hall today writing this down, so it's still fresh in my memory. Yay! And, in reply to VestqueX, I did not know that I had my settings to not accept anonymous reviews, thanks for pointing that out. It's fixed now. Ok. Good. Bananas. It's story time!!!  
  
"....And so the fireman survived," the TV blared from the underground living room. Inside the dojo, Leonardo winced. He wished that just once Raph would turn the volume down on the television set. How was he supposed to get any meditation done with that noise?  
  
Leo opened one eye and looked at Master Splinter, who was meditating across from him. He looked undisturbed. Leo smiled faintly. Master Splinter could probably meditate undisturbed through a nuclear war. Leo's stomach made an odd noise. He looked down at it. Splinter suddenly opened his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps we should continue tomorrow, Leonardo," he said, "You are no longer concentrating."  
  
Leo looked down at the floor. "Yes, sensei."  
  
"Hey guys, I'm home!" Mikey's voice floated into the dojo.  
  
Suddenly Leo heard Raph scream. He and Splinter raced into the living room where Donatello was standing, trying not to fall down laughing at the look on Raph's face.  
  
Mikey stood in the doorway holding a brown kitten in one hand and a large pizza box in the other. Don hurried forward and took the pizza so Mikey could use both hands to support the kitten.  
  
Raph pointed at the furry brown ball in his brother's hands. "What the...what the hell _is_ that?!" He yelled.  
  
Mikey chuckled a little. 'It's a cat, Raph. A baby one."  
  
Splinter stepped forward. "Michelangelo-''  
  
"He can't survive on his own, sensei," Mikey interjected. "Come on, please? If he's too much trouble, we'll drop him off at the NY animal shelter, ok? Let's at least give him a week for observation."  
  
Splinter sighed. "Very well, Michelangelo, but if he is too much trouble by the end of the week..."  
  
"It's straight to the pound," Raph finished for him.  
  
The kitten was passed from turtle to turtle, except Raph, who didn't want anything to do with it. Splinter was the last one to hold him.  
  
Donatello couldn't help but laugh. "A rat holding a cat. That has got to be one of the weirdest things I have ever seen." A look from Leo shut him up.  
  
Splinter, however, laughed along with his son. He held the kitten up so he could peer in his eyes. "He seems strong enough," Splinter said, "Now we just need a name."  
  
"How about 'Stupid'?" Raph suggested.  
  
"Raph!" Leo said, "Come on."  
  
Raph clenched his fists. "If you guys want to make friends with the living flea factory, fine, but I won't be part of it!" With that he stormed out the door.  
  
The brothers exchanged looks, and then went back to naming Mikey's new pet.  
  
The kitten started to squirm in Mikey's grip, mewing pitifully.  
  
"Mikey, put him down," Leo instructed. "He can at least get familiar with the lair while we name him." A thought struck Leo. "Hey...how do we know it's a boy, anyway?"  
  
Mikey turned deep red. "I...er...I mean...that is....I checked."  
  
Don was deep in thought. "Hey, how about 'Sonny'?"  
  
Mikey, who was watching the kitten play, looked up. "What?"  
  
"Let's name him Sonny," Don said, "It seems to fit."  
  
Mikey and Leo decided it was a good name. Splinter nodded.  
  
"Very well," he said, looking at the kitten, "It is settled. His name is Sonny."  
  
Just then Raph poked his head through the door. "So. Does the little furball have a name yet?" He asked, as Sonny clawed his leg. 


	3. Scratching posts

Chapter 3  
  
Wow, it took me forever to think of a good idea for this chapter. But since all you guys have been so nice, I tried to figure it out as soon as possible. So here is the new chapter. Oh, and in respnse to Pretender Fanatic, you're right, I might have gone a teensy bit hard on Raph. I promise I'll go easier on him. Ok. STORY TIME!!!!  
  
"Sonny! No!" A large groan was heard from inside the dojo. A very annoyed Leo emerged with a katana in one hand and Sonny in the other. He shoved the little kitten into Mikey's arms.  
  
"Sonny was shredding the practice mat again," he told Mikey. "Can you please keep him out of the dojo?"  
  
Mikey hugged his pet. "He was just trying to sharpen his claws, bro. He doesn't have a scratching post yet."  
  
Leo smiled at that. "Sure he does...Raph's leg." His expression got serious again. "Honestly though, Mikey, he needs a real scratching post, not the practice mat in the dojo. Why don't you go up to the dump and see if you can find one?"  
  
Mikey sighed and put Sonny on the floor. "Ok." He bent down to look the kitten in the eyes. "No scratching the practice mat while I'm gone, ok?" He said, waggling his finger at the kitten, who just cocked his head at the turtle. Mikey laughed and left.  
  
Sonny looked at Leo with his huge eyes. "Oh no," Leo said, "I'm not falling for that. I'm going back to the dojo."  
  
He turned his back on the kitten and walked slowly back to the dojo where Donatello was waiting for him. Don pulled out his staff.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Leo nodded as he pulled out his other katana.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Leo leapt at Don, being careful not to actually hurt his brother. He jumped into the air to avoid one of Don's kicks.  
  
Leo landed, his feet came in contact with the ground, then he tripped on something, fell, and landed on his back.  
  
He saw Don standing above him. His brother held a hand out to him, and helped him up. "What did I..."  
  
Leo saw what had made him trip. And it was shredding the mat.  
  
"Sonny! No!"  
  
I know it's a short chapter, but it was fun to write. Next chapter I am going to attempt to write a fight scene, and don't worry Raphael fans, I know he wasn't in this chapter, but he'll be in the next one. I promise. 


	4. Family outing pt 1

Chapter 4  
  
All right. As promised, I am going to attempt to write a fight scene. I hope it works. It's short, but it will be 'continued' in the next chapter. And a special note to Dory's Human Replica: You are quite welcome. I like your story too. I am 14 also. OK. ON with the show!  
  
THUMP. A loud noise was heard in the kitchen of the turtles' lair. Donatello looked up for a second while sparring with Leonardo. That second earned him a kick in the head.  
  
"Ha! You should always keep your focus in a fight, Don," Leo said triumphantly.  
  
Don put his hand up, a signal for a time-out. "Hang on, Leo...did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
THUMP.  
  
"There it is again."  
  
Leo was thoughtful, listening hard. "It's coming from the kitchen." He and Don exchanged looks and headed to the kitchen.  
  
Nothing could prepare Don and Leo for what they saw upon entering the kitchen.  
  
Michelangelo was sitting on the counter, Sonny at his feet, holding a hammer, pounding away at one of the cabinets. And Raphael was..._helping_ him.  
  
Donnie scratched his head. "Now there's something you don't see every day," He said.  
  
Leo stood with his mouth open. "Raph...Mikey...what are you _doing_?"  
  
Mikey looked up from his pounding. "Fixing the cabinet, bro. It was broken." Mikey grabbed the cabinet door and swung it from side to side, to demonstrate how he fixed it. Suddenly all the hinges came apart and the door came off in Mikey's hand. "Oops."  
  
Don sighed and came forward, grabbing a screwdriver from Raph. "Here....let me help."  
  
Leo looked down at Sonny, who was staring up at Mikey. "That cat really likes you Mikey," he commented.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably 'cause I rescued him from the wild," Mikey said happily.  
  
"Oh yeah, Mikey, you're a real Lassie," Raph said from his spot on the floor.  
  
Mikey frowned. "No...Lassie's a dog. I'm a turtle."  
  
All three brothers laughed at that. Just then Splinter came into the room.  
  
"My sons...April is on the...shell cell. She says she has important news."  
  
While Donnie went to go answer the phone, Splinter observed the room. "Michelangelo," he said, "What did you do to the cabinet?"

In the living room, Donnie picked up his shell cell and held it to his ear. "April?"  
  
"Hey Don."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Just thought you guys ought to know...there are some guys robbing the Artifacts Museum next to my apartment. They look kinda like...Foot soldiers."  
  
"We'll be right there April." _Click.  
_  
Don came back into the kitchen. "Leo. Foot soldiers. Artifacts Museum. Now."  
  
Leo immediately understood. "Guys, get your weapons. We're going to kick some Foot butt!" Leo threw a quick glance to Mikey, then to Sonny. "And Mikey...please make sure Sonny stays here."  
  
"No problemo."

Inside the Battle Shell, across the street from the museum, Raph strained to see in the dark. "I don't see anyone," he said. "Think they bailed?"  
  
Leo frowned. "Maybe..." Suddenly he saw a movement near one of the windows. "No! There! Let's go!"  
  
All four brothers jumped out of the Battle Shell and stealthily approached the building.  
  
"Ok," Leo instructed in a whisper, "Raph, go up the left side alley. Mikey, the right one. Donnie, go in through the back. I'll go in through the front. And be careful."  
  
With that the turtles all separated and quietly approached their entrances.  
  
Raph got to his side entrance first. He spotted a fire exit._ Good_, he thought to himself. _Now I_ _won't have to crawl in through a window._  
  
He reached towards the door to pull it open. But his ninja senses stopped him. Swiftly he whipped around, expecting to see some Foot ninja. What he saw was....Sonny. Staring up at him with those huge brown eyes.  
  
Raph groaned inwardly. "Come on, ya dumb cat, what do you want? You're supposed to be Mikey's pet. And I ain't got time to be your scratching post right now." He paused. "How did you get here anyway?"  
  
Raph shook his head. He was talking to a cat. Raph leapt towards the cat, growling, in an attempt to make him run off. Sonny stood his ground, still staring. Something about that stare gave Raph the shivers.  
  
Raph shook his head again. He didn't have time for this. He opened the fire exit and went in.  
  
Inside the museum, it was dark. Having lived in a sewer for most of his life, Raph was accustomed to this kind of darkness, but it still made him uneasy.  
  
He passed a row of Ninja statues. Raising an eye ridge, Raph went to take a closer look. Suddenly one of the 'statues' whipped out a sword and began to attack him!  
  
_Shoulda seen that coming_, Raph thought to himself as he blocked a painful blow form the Ninja's sword with his arm. Luckily the flat side of the blade struck his arm instead of the sharp side.  
  
Fending off the Ninja as best he could with his sais, Raph caught a glimpse of something across the room. Something brown. And furry. Sonny! And he was heading straight for the Ninja.

SQUEEEEEE!!! I'm happy. I made the chapter longer. For me at least. Don't worry, this isn't all there is to the fight scene, there will be more in the next chapter. Oh, this wasn't originally in the plot line, but I just thought of this like yesterday. For the rest of the story, there is going to be a little mystery about Sonny. Just so you know.


	5. Family outing pt 2

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: OK, everyone, finals aren't over yet, but I did finish my projects, so I caught a few minutes to write this chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Mikey cautiously made his way up the alley. He looked around for an entrance. Hanging above him was a fire escape ladder, ending in a platform attached to a third floor window. _That'll work,_ he thought, and pulled himself up.  
  
Mikey made his way up the ladder and onto the platform above. He peered into the window.  
  
"Well there's no one here now," He muttered to himself. "That shadow Leo saw was probably a stray dog or something."  
  
Suddenly something was in the window staring at him. Mikey blinked. The thing was gone. He felt a pushing sensation, and next thing he knew, he was hanging onto the platform with one hand and with a Foot soldier standing above him.  
  
The Foot ninja raised his foot, (A/N: Hee, the Foot Ninja raised his foot. Funny.) getting ready to stomp Mikey's hand and send him plummeting to the concrete below.  
  
Mikey immediately flipped up onto the platform, and whacked the ninja over the head with one of his nunchakus.  
  
"So there," he said to the unconscious ninja, and proceeded to crawl in through the window.  
  
Raph groaned inwardly. He would have liked to chase the young kitten away from the danger, but he was currently in a difficult position to do anything.  
  
He raised one of his sais above his head just in time to stop the ninja's sword from bashing his skull in. Raph raised his leg and roundhouse kicked the ninja in the chest, sending him to the ground.  
  
Raph wildly looked around for Sonny. He was nowhere to be found. Raph heard a moan and then a quiet scream emitted from the ninja on the ground behind him. Raph quickly snapped his head back around to see what had made the ninja scream.  
  
Sonny was sitting on top of the ninja, biting and scratching viciously. Raph raised an eye ridge. He walked over to the ninja and knocked him out, then picked up the Sonny by the scruff his neck and held him up to his face.  
  
"What do you think you're doin' Sonny? You're way too little to be even leaving the lair."  
  
Sonny gave Raph a long-suffering look that looked incredibly like Mikey whenever Raph told him he was too young to do something.  
  
"Don't give me that," Raph scolded the kitten. "If something happened to you, Mikey would never forgive me. Now come on. Let's find the others and get out of here."  
  
Raph placed Sonny on his shoulder like he had seen Mikey do, and walked out of the Japanese exhibit, looking for his brothers.  
  
Don had gotten into the museum easily and now stood in front of a door with a security control lock on it.  
  
_This is where the ancient manuscripts are, _he thought._ I bet that's what Shredder's after._ He pulled a mechanical spider looking thing out of his shoulder bag and placed it on the lock. The lock began to beep furiously, then quieted. The door swung open.  
  
Donny quickly scanned the room. He caught sight of something black near the window.  
  
A Foot ninja was trying to escape out the window. Don ran towards the ninja. The ninja didn't move or look the least bit frightened. He pulled a silver thing on a chain out of his pocket and threw it at Don's feet.  
  
There was a purple flash, and the ninja was gone. Donny cursed, but then realized he was in serious trouble. He had somehow been transported into one of the display cases, and he was running out of air!  
  
I am so evil. I know this chapter's short, don't worry the next will be longer. Oh yeah, and there will be more fighting too. Ok. I'll update soon, I promise, I won't leave Donny there. The silver thing on a chain is going to be connected to Sonny...but that's for later chapters. 


	6. Mysteries

Chapter 6  
  
YAY!!! Finals are officially over! Tomorrow is the last day of school for me. Finally.  
  
'Hmm...I should come back here sometime and look at the exhibits more carefully,' Leo thought grimly as he fended off yet another Foot soldier with his katana. The ninja lunged, and Leo knocked him out with the hilt of his sword. Breathing heavily, Leo turned, waiting for more. None came. He sheathed his swords and scanned the room carefully.  
  
Raph and Mikey came bursting in through the entryway, Sonny draped over Raph's shoulder.  
  
"Raph...why is Sonny here?" Leo asked, throwing an accusing glance at Mikey. "And why is he on your shoulder?"  
  
"It's a long story," Raph said breathlessly. "But...Donny...we...saw 'im...he's in the manuscript room."  
  
Leo raised an eye ridge. "So?"  
  
"He's in the display case!" Mikey finished frantically. "We gotta get him out." He and Raph ran back out the door.  
  
Leo scratched his head, not entirely believing his brothers, and followed them out of the room.  
  
Inside the manuscript room, Donatello beat on the glass of the display case with all of his strength. It didn't budge.  
  
'Don't panic, don't panic,' was repeating itself over and over in his head. His air was almost gone...no... it was gone. Don saw a quick flash of green just before he passed out.  
  
Sonny leapt off of Raph's shoulder and on to Leo's head.  
  
'Use the sword,' Leo heard a voice say. Remembering the katanas strapped to his back, Leo unsheathed one. "Stand back," Leo told his brothers. He brought the katana back and crashed it through the glass, sounding the alarms.  
  
Leonardo picked up his unconscious brother, and Sonny returned to Mikey's shoulder.  
  
"We need ta get outta here," Raphael said nervously. "All the Foot are gone now."  
  
Leo nodded, and shifted Donatello so he would be easier to carry.  
  
"Uh...guys?" Mikey's worried voice came from the window, "The cops have surrounded the whole place."  
  
Leo sighed, and leader mode kicked in once again. 'This couldn't be easy, could it?' Leo thought to himself.  
  
'No, Leonardo, you and your brothers need the challenge. But now is not the best time to stand around. GO!'  
  
Leo looked around. Where had that voice come from? He looked at Raph and Mikey. They didn't look like they had heard a voice, and he knew it couldn't have been them, because they never called him Leonardo. He heard the siren of a police cruiser and immediately snapped back to attention.  
  
"We'll go by the roof-tops," Leo decided. "Besides, we're just going to April's. Her apartment is across the street."  
  
Inside April's apartment, April and Splinter were sitting across from each other at a kitchen table playing chess.  
  
"Check and mate," Splinter said, moving his queen to trap April's king.  
  
April groaned and laid her head on the table. "That's the fifth time you've beaten me, Splinter," she said. "How do you do it?"  
  
Splinter grinned. "Strategy, Miss O'Neill." His ears pricked. "Did you hear that?" he asked April, knowing she hadn't. She shook her head.  
  
Splinter got up and walked carefully into the living room.  
  
Leo, Raph, and Mikey were laying an unconscious Don on the couch. Splinter heard April gasp behind him.  
  
"What happened?" He calmly asked Leonardo.  
  
"It's ok, sensei," Leo assured him, "He just passed out from lack of oxygen. He's fine. I mean, he's breathing and everything."  
  
Splinter nodded, although he didn't look entirely satisfied with the explanation.  
  
As if on cue, Donatello started to stir, and after a few moments, he opened his eyes to find himself in April's apartment, with everyone staring at him. He sat up and felt an extreme dizziness in his head.  
  
"Whoa," he said, putting a hand to his head, "That does not feel pleasant."  
  
Leo stepped forward. "It shouldn't. You passed out because of lack of oxygen."  
  
Don scratched his head. "I did...oh yeah! One of those Foot ninja threw something at me, and the next thing I knew, I was in the display case. Actually, the technology was probably very advanced, and...OW!" he yelled as Raph smacked him with a pillow.  
  
"Leave it ta Donny ta go off on some scientific thingy..." Raph said. He turned to Leo. "It's a good thing you had those katanas Leo. That glass was pretty strong."  
  
"Yeah..." Leo said, "Did any of you guys hear um...a voice?" Raph raised an eyeridge at that, and Mikey laughed.  
  
"Leo's hearing voices!? Oh man...and I thought you were nuts, Raph!" As Leo and Raph scowled at him, Mikey noticed his cat was missing. "Hey...Sonny was with us when we came back, right? Where'd he go?"  
  
"I believe I saw him go into the kitchen, Michelangelo. Why don't you go get him?" Splinter said.  
  
Ten seconds after Mikey went into the kitchen, a scream floated out the door. Then Mikey's voice. "Who the shell are you!?"  
  
Leo, Raph, Don, Splinter and April looked at each other and raced into the kitchen. Mikey was looking at a person in the corner.  
  
A young man in his early twenties, with dark brown hair and rather large brown eyes wearing a gray trench coat was looking back at him.  
  
Raphael stepped forward. "Who are ya, and whatta ya doin' in my friend's kitchen?"  
  
The man put up his hand to show his was unarmed. "I believe you know me as...Sonny?" he said, "I'm here to help you. He gestured to the living room. "All shall be explained."  
  
The turtles looked at Splinter, who nodded. They shrugged, and followed the stranger back into the living room. 


	7. Garron

Chapter 7  
  
The turtles, April, and Master Splinter all filed silently into the living room, following this new stranger claiming to be Sonny.  
  
The man took a seat on a chair and motioned for the others to do the same. Splinter took an armchair. Mikey, Don and April sat on the couch. Leo and Raph remained standing.  
  
The stranger smiled. "You can trust me," he said to Leo and Raph. "I'm getting bad vibes from you."  
  
Leo shrugged. "You'll always get that from Raph," he said, then ducked a blow from his brother. The man relaxed in his chair. "I suppose I'd better start explaining myself now," he said. He sighed. "How do I start?"  
  
"How about with your name?" Splinter suggested.  
  
The man looked up and grinned. "Sorry," he said. "I should've told you that first I guess." He looked around the room once more. "My name is Garron. I was sent here to help you defeat the Foot."  
  
"Sent by who?" Leo asked. Garron became suddenly interested with the floor.  
  
"That I cannot tell you, at least not yet," Garron said. "But if you will allow me to finish explaining." Leo looked at Master Splinter who nodded.  
  
"Thank you," Garron said. "I can help you defeat the Foot in this particular scheme they are planning. As you have no doubt noticed, I am a shape-shifter. I did not reveal myself to you before because I was stuck in the cat's body. One of the things the Foot stole was a silver talisman, which allows the holder to think a command, and it will happen. That is how I got stuck in the cat's body."  
  
Garron looked over to Donatello. "I believe you had a little run in with the talisman," he said. "The ninja wielding it must have wished you inside the glass." Don nodded.  
  
"I am also a telepath. I can read your thoughts, and convey my own thoughts to you telepathically. Mine was the voice you heard in the Artifacts Museum, Leonardo."  
  
Mikey's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head. "Wait..." he said, "You can read my mind!?" Garron nodded. "Cool! Tell me what I'm thinking now."  
  
"Mikey! Shut up!" Raphael said. "Let him finish explainin' why the heck he's here. And why he's been using me as a scratching post."  
  
Garron laughed. "Actually...I was just having fun."  
  
It took two turtles and a lot of threatening from Splinter to calm Raph down after that one.  
  
"Anyway," Garron continued after Raph was subdued, "The Foot were stealing an ancient Japanese manuscript. The manuscript tells where four very rare magical stones are. When put together in the wrong hands, these stones could be very dangerous. The equivalent to an atom bomb."  
  
"Shredder must have all his ninjas out looking for the stones by now," Don said.  
  
"We have to get that manuscript back," Leo said, "Will the stones work if all four are not there?"  
  
"No," Garron said, "You need all four stones."  
  
"Good," Leo said. "We'll get the manuscript, and find out where the stones are. We only need to get one. We _have_ to keep the Shredder from getting all four!"  
  
Leonardo glanced over to Master Splinter. "What do you think Sensei?"  
  
Master Splinter sighed. He hated putting his sons in danger, but it would be worse to let Shredder get the stones. "I believe you should go as soon as it gets dark again." Splinter gestured to the window. The signs of first light were showing. They had been talking all night. "This will give you all day to train and prepare with Garron."  
  
Leo nodded. "Yes sensei." He turned, ready to leave, when Splinter stopped him. "Leonardo...if you are unsure of something, consult this Garron. He seems to know all about this...problem."  
  
Raph, who had been listening, raised an eyeridge. "You trust him?"  
  
Splinter nodded. "I do. And you would be wise to listen to him if all goes as it should tonight. Now go, eat something, then start training."  
  
Mikey jumped in the air. "Yes! Breakfast!! Anyone want eggs?" He was greeted by a chorus of "NO!" Mikey shrugged. "Fine. How 'bout pancakes then?"  
  
April leapt out of her seat. "How about I help you in there Mikey?" she offered. Last time she let him alone in her kitchen, he almost burned down her apartment. Mikey grinned at her. "Don't worry April, this time I know not to put metal in the microwave." He turned and walked into the kitchen, April following every movement.  
  
Splinter leaned back in his chair and sighed, appraising Garron with a skilled eye. This would be a long night. 


	8. Preparing

Hello my adoring fans!! Sorry about the lateness for this chapter, I kinda forgot what I was going to write about. Anyway...here's your story.

April looked up nervously from washing dishes. The turtles and Garron had been in the basement, training, for over three hours now. She sighed. This was the part she hated most. The tension before a battle, not knowing if all of them would come home safely. A loud noise from the hallway made her jump, almost dropping the dish.

"Ow! Hey, Raph, stop!"

April grinned. She could always count on Michealangelo to make her laugh.

The door opened, and her friends came in. Mikey was walking at a faster pace, trying to get away from Raph. Donatello followed, lost in a world of his own. Leo and Garron brought up the back, talking about some detail of a martial arts move.

"Hey guys!" She called from the kitchen. "The pizza just got here. Want some?"

Mikey looked at her incredulously. "What kind of an idiotic question is that? Of course I want some!"

April laughed and set the pizza box on the table. Raph, Mike and Don crowded around it, while Leo went to get Master Splinter.

April shot a glance at Garron. He was standing alone in a corner, leaning against the wall and looking at the floor. "Garron..." April started. His head shot up in surprise. April motioned to the pizza. "You're welcome to it."

Garron smiled for a second, then looked a bit uncomfortable. "Um, yes, well, thank you, April, but I'm not really very hungry right now."

April frowned, then nodded. Leo never ate before a battle either. But still...there was something strange about Garron that she just couldn't quite put her finger on. He hadn't eaten at breakfast or lunch either.

Master Splinter entered the kitchen with Leo trailing behind him. "My sons," he started, then nodded toward the corner where Garron stood. "Garron." Garron nodded back in response.

"You all have two hours before you have your first...mission. I expect you to rest now. You have worked well and hard in training today. Do something that pleases you." Splinter looked sharply over to Raph. "Raphael. That does not mean you can beat up your brothers."

April grinned at that, trying to pretend she wasn't listening. Raph would take any excuse to get a few hits on Mikey or annoy Leo.

Splinter shut his eyes. "I believe you can all do this. I am going to go meditate now. Come get me when you are about to leave. One last thing: listen to Garron."

Garron stiffened at the sound of his name and became even more interested with the floor.

"He has knowledge that we do not possess," Splinter continued. "Leonardo, if you are unsure of something, consult Garron. I do not think he will steer you wrong."

Leo inclined his head. "Yes, Master Splinter."

Splinter smiled. "Good. I will see you in two hours."

As soon as Splinter was gone, Mikey jumped up from his place at the table. "All right!" he said, "Total freedom!" He caught sight of Garron, who was still interested in the floor. "Hey Son- I mean, Garron, I challenge you to a fight to the finish game of Twisted Metal!"

Garron looked up from the floor and grinned. "You're on." The two raced into the living room. Mikey's voice drifted into the kitchen. "You are SO much more fun than you were when you were a cat!" And then all the video game noises of Twisted Metal.

April giggled. "Mikey can be so silly sometimes."

Raph looked at her. "_Some_times? Try all the time. I'm gonna go...out for a while."

"Be back before..." Leo mumbled, he knew he didn't need to finish the sentence.

Raph stared at him for a moment. "I'll be back before then Leo."

Leo nodded. "I know." Raph left, and Leo looked to April. "I'm gonna go...read a book..." Leo said almost inaudibly, and left the kitchen.

April sighed as she put the last dish away. "Guess it's just you and me Don." Don didn't answer. "Don?"

April turned around. Don was still sitting at the table, but he wasn't paying attention to her. He had his head in his hands and was staring out into space. April sat down in the seat next to him. "Donatello!"

Donnie jumped. "Huh? Oh, sorry April, were you saying something?"

April smiled. "Things getting a little tense in Donatello-land?"

Donnie laughed. "No...I was just thinking."

April raised an eyebrow. "And what else do you ever do Donnie? I didn't know you knew how to do anything but think."

Don looked at her. "Ha ha," he said. "I'm serious."

April opened her mouth, then shut it again. She sighed. "Are you worried about the...uh...mission?"

Donatello sighed too. "No," he said, "I was thinking about Garron."

April blinked. "Really? I didn't know you were that way Don."

Don stared at her. "Hilarious, April. Your jokes are getting worse. I wasn't thinking about him in _that_ way."

April shrugged. "It's a curse."

Don put his head back on his hands. "I trust him, but there's something not right about him. Something he's hiding. He was Mikey's cat for god's sake. I know there's something he doesn't want us to know..."

"I know," April said softly. Donnie's head left his hands. "What?"

"I said I know. I've been noticing things about him too. Like how he never eats. I've never seen him eat anything. He didn't want breakfast, or lunch, and now he doesn't want dinner either. And he won't tell us who sent him to help you. It is very odd." She looked across to Donnie. He looked exaughsted.

"Well," she said, trying to sound cheerful, "I'd better let you do what you want. I'm gonna go check on Mikey and make sure he's not doing anything stupid."

Don had returned to his dream-like thinking state. "Uh huh..."

April ran a hand through her hair. There was something she didn't know about Garron. And she was going to find out what.

A/N: This is the second time I have used Twisted Metal in a fanfiction. I don't know what my obsession is with that game. I know Garron not eating doesn't sound like a big deal now, but trust me, it's there for a reason. Next chapter is the big fighting scene, with a guest appearance! Yay! REVIEW!!!!


	9. Mission Impossible? pt 1

Hi everybody! I know, I know, being late in posting chapters seems to be my specialty. Sorry. As it were, I just had to go back and re-read my whole story so I could remember just who was supposed to be fighting who. hehe. One last thing to say before I start the chapter. I want to thank Shasta-berry for mentioning this story in her profile. It makes me feel all tingly. Right, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!! Oops, almost forgot. Haven't done this in a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. I do own Garron however. You are more than welcome to use him, as long as you ask nicely first. OK? Good.

Leonardo walked quietly through the alleyway behind April's apartment. His brothers and Garron followed closely behind. When they got to the corner in front of the Artifacts Museum, Leo had Garron and his brothers gather around him in a huddle.

"We'll try not to get separated this time," Leo said, "At least not at first. It's too dangerous. We'll all get to the rooftop, and climb in through the air vent." Leo pointed to the giant air vent sticking out of the top of the roof. "Don, where will we end up once we come out of the vent?"

Donatello reached into the brown messenger bag he usually carried on missions and pulled out a map of the museum. He traced a finger around the map before he spoke. "Um, we'll probably end up in the Ancient Manuscript displays."

"Excellent. Come on, let's go. Single file. Me, Garron, Raph, Don and Mikey."

"Aw, why do I always have to be last?" Mikey whined, but followed Don's retreating form.

On top of the roof, Leo was just about to slide into the air vent first when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Wait..." Garron said. "I don't think going down the vent is a good idea. We should go in the side fire door instead."

Mikey put a hand to his head. "_Now_ he tells us."

Leonardo was about to argue with Garron, but Master Splinter's words came back to him. _When in doubt, listen to Garron. _Leo sighed and slid his swords back into their sheaths. "Looks like we're going back down guys," he said.

The others groaned, but did as they were told. Even Raph. This night was too important for anyone to mess up.

They got inside the fire door fairly quickly. "So now what?" Raph asked. Leo looked to Don.

Don pulled out the map again. "Well, that sign over there says we're in the Ancient Weapons room. So, that means....the manuscript room is one floor up, directly above us."

Raph looked at Garron. "So is it safe to go up there, or do we need to find another door?" he said sarcastically. Garron did not show any sign of annoyance, or any emotion for that matter.

"It is safe." Garron confirmed.

Leo nodded, and once again led the way. He would have reprimanded Raph for being rude to Garron, but he figured Raph was still sore over the fact Garron had clawed his legs numerous times when he was in cat form.

Leo reached the top of the stairs and looked into the darkened manuscript room. He drew back into a shadowy alcove a little off to the side. He grabbed his brothers one by one as they came up the stairs. Garron knew to hide on his own.

"What's the big idea?" Raph hissed at Leo. Leo said nothing, merely pointed with his katana.

Raph, Don and Mikey all leaned forward a bit to see. A large group of Foot ninja were in the room, staring at something. The opening to the air vent.

"Oh..." realization dawned on the four brothers. Garron had known that it was a trap. Suddenly they were all very thankful that Garron was on their side.

Garron suddenly appeared behind Leo. If Leo was surprised, he didn't show it. "So what do we do know?" Leo questioned. He figured Garron had probably planned for this. Garron observed the scene for a few moments, then said, "We need a distraction." All eyes fell on Mikey. Mikey sighed.

"Master of decoys and distractions at your service."

"Don't you think the turtles should have come out of here by now?" a rookie Foot soldier asked. "Do you think maybe they got wise to us?"

A more experienced Foot ninja rolled his eyes. Rookies. "Even if they did, Master Shredder said to stay here and _keep our eyes on the vent. _They could come out at any moment."

The rookie sighed and shifted his weight. He'd been standing there for a long time. Suddenly he saw something orange in the corner of his eye. He whipped around. Nothing. He turned back to his spot, but then he saw it again. He spun around once more, and this time he saw...the orange turtle. The turtle looked like a deer in the headlights. "There!" he shouted, and the whole group was after the turtle.

"There's the signal," Leo said when Mikey gave him a thumbs up as he ran at top speed by the alcove they were hiding in. "Garron and Don, find the manuscript and grab it. Raph, come with me to help Mike. Go!"

The alcove was empty within seconds.

"You ever think maybe we use Mikey as bait too much?" Leo panted as he and Raph ran after their little brother. "Nah..." Raph said with an evil smile.

Raph and Leo ran into the Ancient Armor room, where Mikey was surrounded by Foot ninja, taking out as many of them as he could. "'Bout time you guys got here," he said breathlessly as he whacked a ninja over the head with his nunchakus and kicked another in the stomach. "I'm starting to get tired."

Mikey, Raph and Leo took out the rest of the ninjas easily. "That's the last one," Mikey said tiredly as he punched a ninja in the face and rendered him unconscious.

Raph turned to look behind him and his eyes widened. "Don't rest yet Mikey," he said.

"Why not Raph?" Mikey asked. "I'm really tired and...oh." Mikey looked where Raph was looking. The entire Foot army was standing in the doorway. Leo drew his katana once more. The sea of Foot ninjas parted, and Shredder walked through. And he was holding the manuscript.

Mikey stared at the Shredder and his wall of ninjas. "This can't be good..."

Hahahah!!! Cliffie! Don't worry, I promise I'll update really soon though. Sooner than before. And if I don't....uh....you can turn me into a preppy. REVIEW!!!!!


	10. Mission Impossible? pt 2

A/N: See? I told you I would update really soon. I'm not so mean as to leave you hanging with a cliffie for too long.

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Garron.

Don and Garron watched as Raph and Leo ran after Mikey. Garron touched Don's shoulder. "Donatello," he whispered, "Come. Let's get the manuscript."

Don said nothing, merely nodded, and led the way into the Ancient Manuscripts room. "Where did you see the scroll last?" Garron asked Don.

Don looked around, trying to remember. "Umm...over there. By the window."

They hurried over to the case. It was smashed open. Everything in the case looked to be undisturbed. Except...there was a gap between two other manuscripts. "They got it already," Don said, discouraged. "Now what?"

"We find your brothers and come up with a new plan," Garron said resolutely. "Come on." He ran past Don and through the door, towards where the rest of the team was.

Donatello shook his head. _Something about him..._

Don pushed the thought to the back of his mind and ran after Garron.

"This can't be good." Mikey stated, staring at the Shredder clutching the manuscript, and his sea of ninjas. "This can't be good at all."

"We get the point, Mikey." Raph growled. He gripped his sais tighter. He glanced over to Leo. "What do we do?"

Leo's face was set. "We fight. And hope that Garron and Donatello come back soon."

With that, Leo and his brothers got into fighting stances, and launched themselves at the enemy.

_Man, this guy can run!_ Don thought as he struggled to keep up with Garron.

Garron looked back and slowed so Don could catch up with him. Don shook his head. "Keep going, I can keep up okay." Garron shrugged and continued to run through the halls. Suddenly, he came to a complete stop, causing Don to run straight into him.

"You could've given me a signal...put on your brake lights," Don grumbled.

Garron put up a hand to quiet Donatello, then pointed. The entrance to the Ancient Armor room was totally blocked with...ninjas?

Don groaned inwardly. Great. So the Foot did have the scroll. Don could hear Raph's curses float through the hallway. "Well, come on Garron," he said, pulling out his Bo. "Looks like they might need just a bit of help."

Garron nodded and pulled out an ornate sword. _Now where did that come from?_ Donatello thought. More of Raph's curses brought him back to earth. He didn't have time to think right now. He positioned his Bo and pole-vaulted over the guard ninjas right into the middle of the battle.

"Hey Donnie, nice of you to drop by!" Raph said sarcastically as he punched one ninja in the face and kicked another in the gut.

"Sorry, I was a little held up," Don told him, as he swept his weapon under the feet of his enemy, knocking a fair amount of them on their butts.

"We noticed," Leo said dryly, as all four turtles were rounded back to back into the ring of ninjas.

"There's too many of them!" Mikey yelped as he stepped on a ninja's foot and hit another in the face with his nunchucks.

Suddenly, Garron leapt up over the ninjas and into the middle of the circle where the turtles were. His sword flashed, and within seconds, half of the ninjas were unconscious, leaving an opening to escape. The Shredder and the manuscript were nowhere to be seen. "Scatter!" Leo ordered. "Regroup at April's!"

His brothers obeyed, and they disappeared like the ninjas they were. Only Garron and Leo were left. They ran together into the alley and behind a dumpster to catch their breath. "Thank you," Leo said to Garron. Garron merely shrugged.

"No problem."

With that they separated, to make it harder for the Foot to follow.

_New plan, _Leo thought, as he ran through the shadows.

A/N: And that concludes chapter ten. Just so you know, we are nowhere near the end. I'm still not quite sure where I'm going with this. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!!!


	11. A New Surprise

Disclaimer: Don't own the turtles, wish I did, I own Garron, you can use him if you ask me.

"I can't..... Believe..... Shredder got the manuscript first!" Raph growled as he stalked around April's kitchen. "That dirtbag is somethin' else." Raph looked around for something to break. Finding none, he sank into a chair at the kitchen table across from Leonardo.

Leo sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night. "There was nothing we could do Raph. We'll just have to plan an attack on the Foot HQ building instead of the museum. It'll be harder, but...."

"We need the challenge," Raph finished for him in his best Leonardo-mimic voice.

Leo's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. He was too tired for a fight with his brother.

"Aw man, I'm tired, but I'm _hungry_," Mikey announced as he walked into the kitchen. Leo and Raph rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"You're always hungry, Mike," Raph pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm really hungry!"

"You ate most of the pizza before we left!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey!" They were interrupted by April's voice in the hallway. "Can someone get the door?"

Already being up, Mikey got the door. There he stood face to face with the biggest stack of pizza he had ever seen. He took the boxes from April and set them on the table, then came running back to her, enveloping her in a huge bear hug.

"The angel of pizza!" He cried, before he fell upon the cheesy goodness.

Raphael and Leo helped themselves as well. The earlier battle had made everybody extremely tired, but also extremely hungry. Donatello walked sleepily into the kitchen.

"Hey, I thought I smelled....pizza." His eyes widened at the twenty large pizzas April had brought home. "Alright!"

April laughed and sat down with them. "Where's Splinter?" she asked.

Leo swallowed, then said, "He's either meditating or sleeping. I already told him everything that happened in the museum." Then, realizing April hadn't heard all the details, all four turtles explained to her what happened as well.

April smiled. "So you were rescued by cat man."

Mikey shrugged. "Pretty much."

Suddenly Leo frowned. "Where is Garron anyway?"

All four turtles looked at each other. They hadn't seen him. "Last I saw him, he was runnin' away with you, Leo." Raph said.

"Yeah, and then we split up so the Foot couldn't follow us. How strange. Nobody's seen him since then?"

They all shook their heads.

Next morning, Garron was back. He was seated in the living room, chatting about something with April. As usual, Leonardo was the first to wake up, besides Master Splinter, who had been up for an hour already.

"Morning April...sensei." Leo said, as he tried to cover a yawn. "Hey Garron, what happened to you last night?"

Garron shrugged and said, "You will find out soon enough, Leonardo. Just as soon as the rest of the others are awake."

Leo looked at him curiously for a few moments, then went to the kitchen to make some tea or something.

All the others were soon up and joined Leo in the kitchen. Donatello sat next to him, and they both watched Raph chase Mikey around the kitchen, because Mikey had dumped ice water on him to wake him up.

Soon Master Splinter came into the kitchen and called their attention to him. "Michelangelo, Raphael, _sit down_. Garron wishes to discuss something with you all." He moved aside to stand in the corner, revealing Garron.

A little shyly, Garron stepped into the room. All four turtles waited for him to say something. He said nothing, merely held up a piece of paper. A very old, beat up piece of paper. Donatello was the first to recognize it. "The manuscript!"

His brothers looked at each other in confusion at first, but then let out yells of happiness.

Leo got up and asked Garron quietly, "That's where you were last night?" Garron nodded. Leo sat back down, and Garron approached the table to give one of his rare sentences. If they were lucky, maybe they'd get a whole paragraph.

"As I told you before. This scroll tells us where each of the four rare stones are. Also as I said before, when put together, these stones are very dangerous. The equivalent of an atomic bomb."

He folded open the manuscript and spread it out on the table. "There is a problem though. It's in code."

All eyes went to Donnie. "Well, I'm pretty good at code-breaking," he said modestly.

Garron slid the paper over to him. "Very well, take as long as you like, but do not take too long, for the Shredder might very well have another way of finding the stones. Good luck Donatello." With that, Garron turned and left. To do what, nobody knew.

Donatello got up and followed him, heading for the makeshift lab April had set up for him while they were staying with her.

Mikey got up and stretched. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but all this talk made me hungry. Left over pizza anyone?"

Leo rested his head on his hand. _I wonder if anyone else has had this strange feeling about Garron...._

__

A/N: Sorry the chapter's so short. I'm trying.


	12. The Food Code

Disclaimer: Don't own the turtles, blah blah. I own Garron, you can borrow him if you ask, and if you wanna do a fanart, just let me know you're doing it so I can see it! And to Pretender Fanatic...Garron _is_ pretty cute.

Mikey sat on the couch with Garron, showing him all the pictures he had drawn in his sketchbook.

"You are a very gifted artist, Michealangelo. Your work just seems to come alive."

Mikey closed the book. "Thanks Garron. You ever try drawing?"

Garron smiled and shook his head. "Where I am from, drawing would not be necessary."

Mikey frowned. "Drawing isn't _necessary_," he said, "It's just something I do for fun."

Garron put a hand up to his chin. "Yes, but for you it is necessary. It is the way you express yourself, it is the window of your soul. If you could not draw you would become frustrated much quicker than you do now, correct?"

Mikey looked surprised. "Yeah..." He'd never had a conversation this deep before, except with Master Splinter, and half the time he didn't understand what Splinter was saying. "Well, I guess I'll just go....check on April! Yeah, that's it, I'll go check on April..."

April sat at the computer desk in the corner of her bedroom, scrolling down a page. "No....no....no...."

Mikey opened the door softly. "April?"

April jumped in her seat and turned around. "Oh...hello Mikey, do you need something?"

Mikey looked uncomfortable. "No...I just wanted to see if I could maybe help you?"

April looked shell-shocked. here Mikey, I have something you can do."

Mikey eagerly stepped into the room. April handed him a huge stack of papers. "Here. Could you put these in alphabetical order please?"

"No problem!" Mikey sat down on the floor and spread the papers around him, trying to put them all in the right order. He picked one up and scanned it. "Artifacts, Japanese History, Samurai...what are you trying to do, write a book?!"

April laughed. "No silly, I'm helping Donnie."

Mikey looked at her blankly. "Helping Donnie write a book?"

April looked at him. "No. Helping him crack the code on the manuscript. You know, the one you almost got killed for?"

Mikey grinned. "Ohh..._that_ manuscript...well...any luck?"

April sighed. "No. Whoever wrote this really didn't want the code to be broken. What I can't understand is the constant reference to sushi..."

Mikey blinked. "Food? April, can I see that copy of the manuscript Don gave you?" April handed him the paper. He stared at it for a long time. "I got it." He whispered finally.

April stared. "What?"

Mikey looked up at her. "I got it. I figured it out!"

April was shocked. "Seriously!? Mikey, that's wonderful...I'll get everyone in the kitchen and you can show them." She rushed out of the room.

Mikey got to his feet slowly. "I figured it out..."

In the kitchen, Raph, Don, Leo and Master Splinter all sat around the table. April sat on a counter and Garron stood in a corner. Don had the original copy of the manuscript in front of him.

Don looked skeptical. Leo looked hopeful. Raph drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. "Mikey'd better not be pulling our legs...I'll literally kill him."

April frowned at Raph. "Mikey wouldn't do that. You need to have more faith in your brother..."

"Yeah, you need to have more faith in me, Raph!" Mikey said from the doorway. "I'm going to show you what a genius I am now."

Raphael laughed loudly, which earned him ten flips.

Mikey stood in front of the table and held up April's copy of the scroll. "This thing is written in Food Code." He said happily.

Leo raised an eyeridge. "Food Code?"

Mikey nodded. "Yep. Lookit." He pointed to the beginning of the scroll. "Sushi means west. Shrimp means north. Rice means south, and Tea means east! Then, this guy used the temperatures you cook the food at to determine latitude and longitude!"

"He's right!" Donatello exclaimed, staring at his copy. "Mikey figured it out!"

"Congratulations Michealangelo," Garron said. "Now we just need to figure out the where the latitude and longitude of the first location is, and we can go get the first stone!"

All eyes went to Donnie. Again. "I can figure out those no problem!" he said.

"That's wonderful guys!" April exclaimed. "I say we should give Mikey extra pizza tonight."

Everybody agreed. Mikey leapt into the air. "ALRIGHT!!"

April went to get the pizza.

So, not much Garron mystery going on here in this chapter, I just wanted to write about Mikey figuring out the code. Betcha thought it was gonna be Donnie, eh? BTW, I totally made up everything about the Food Code. I'm hungry. Sorry bout the shortness of the chappie, once again. REVIEW!!!


	13. A Nasty Shock

Disclaimer: Don't own the turtles, blah blah. I own Garron, you can borrow him if you ask.

Everyone was sitting comfortably in the living room. Donatello and Leonardo were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, because Mikey had fallen asleep on the couch digesting all that pizza. Raphael sat on a recliner on one end of the room, and Splinter shared a loveseat with April. (A/N: Don't be getting any ideas...) Garron opted for his usual leaning against the wall. Donnie had the manuscript and a lot of paper in front of him for notes.

"Ok," He said quietly.

Everybody looked at him, except for Mikey, who just gave an exceptionally large snore.

"I think I've got the first one at least," Don said, growing more and more interested in the floor. He didn't like all this attention on him. Nobody said anything, so Don continued his staring contest with the floor and said, "Well, from the looks of it, this first stone- the ruby- is at...90 degrees longitude and forty degrees latitude.." He pulled the detailed map of the city closer to him. "Which means it's...in the middle of Central Park."

April looked dismayed. "In the middle of Central Park? But that place is always teeming with people, even at night!"

"Then we'll just have to be extra careful," Leonardo said grimly. "We don't really have a choice. And the sooner we go, the sooner we can be sure the Shredder can't destroy the world."

Leo's decision was met with a thoughtful silence, followed by a rather long and loud snore from his brother.

Garron came out of his corner to stand behind Leo. He addressed Master Splinter. "I believe Leonardo is wise to make this decision. He is right, we cannot afford to let any more time pass and possibly have the Shredder find the stones."

Leo regarded Garron for a second, then turned to Splinter. "What do you think Sensei?" He asked.

Master Splinter looked at Leo for a long time. Then said, "I believe you should go. Central Park is very busy, but that is a risk you have to take."

"Then we should leave around midnight," Raphael stated from across the room. "Less people."

Splinter nodded. "You are absolutely right my son," he said. "You should all get some rest." A small smile played on his face. "Michealangelo has already gotten a head start in that department."

His comment was reinforced by another large snore from the couch, and a mumbling of "No, Raph, I don't want any more worms...try sticking them up your nose...."

April dissolved into silent laughter. "I didn't know Mikey talked in his sleep," she said.

Raph gave her a long-suffering look. "Yeah, talks, sings, yells, laughs, cries..."

April giggled. "Good thing you finally have your own room then."

Raph grinned. "No kidding."

Don and Leo had been following this exchange silently, but then Leo took charge once more. "Well, if we have to go around midnight, we should get some sleep, so we can be prepared for a battle." He looked to Mikey. "I so am not the one explaining this to him when he wakes up." Leo took his swords and retreated to the guest bedroom he shared with Don.

"I guess I'll go too..." Raph said, not really wanting to sleep, being notorious for being a night-owl, but Leo was right, they needed rest.

Don carefully put all his notes and the manuscript into a folder which he left on the coffee table. "I'm off as well," he said, standing up. "Night April, Garron, Sensei." He too disappeared.

April quietly got up and went to her bedroom, which Raph happened to be sleeping on the floor of.

Garron looked around the room from his corner. All the occupants of this house had gone into their respective rooms, except for Splinter, who had fallen asleep in his chair, and Michealangelo, who was still snoring away on the couch.

Garron walked smoothly over to the coffee table where the information Don had gathered was. He picked up the folder and carefully tucked it into his large trenchcoat pocket.

Garron slid the window open and stuck one leg outside, preparing to jump out. However, a noise from behind startled him. Michealangelo had woken up.

"Hey," Mikey said, confusion evident in his voice, "Whaddaya do-do-doing?" he asked, yawning.

"It is none of your concern, Michealangelo. Now go back to sleep. You have to get up again in three hours."

Mikey, more awake now, frowned. "You're not going to the Shredder with our information, are you?"

Something flickered in Garron's eyes a moment, then died. "I am sorry, Michealangelo," he said in a monotone, "I did not hope it would come to this." Garron drew a sliver amulet hanging on a chain from his pocket.

Mikey recognized it immediately, and his eyes widened. "No..." he said, but it was too late. Garron muttered something into the amulet and threw it down. Mikey saw a flash of purple, then blackness.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: Still not much action, but there will be A LOT of it next couple of chapters or so. Again, I'm sorry it's so short. Now here is a paid advertisement from myself: not really. Just kidding. I just wanna say this. Me and Dory's Human Replica have started a TMNT role-play group. So far we're the only members, and we need more. I know it could be a big success, but we need more people! If you are interested, click my user name and click on the 'homepage' link. I hope you will check it out.


	14. Losers Weepers

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this. I'd be making new episodes. OK, end rant. Heh.

****

Leonardo woke with a start. Sunlight was coming in through the window and blinding him. He got up, and shut the window. He peeked into April's room. April was still sleeping soundly. Raphael was snoring away on the floor in front of her bed. Master Splinter and Donatello were asleep in their rooms as well. Garron was nowhere to be seen, a habit that seemed to be developing with him.

Leo smiled. He or Master Splinter were always the first ones up. He had always loved early mornings, even when he was young, according to Splinter.

Leo walked into the kitchen. From there he had a limited view of the couch, but he could tell Michelangelo wasn't on it. He frowned. He hadn't seen Mikey in the room they shared this morning, he just assumed Mikey had opted to stay on the couch.

Leo shrugged and proceeded to make himself a cup of tea. It wasn't unlike Mikey to go for an early morning walk sometimes.

Cup in hand, Leo walked into the living room, and promptly dropped his tea.

"MIKEY!"

Mikey was facedown on the ground, unconscious. Leo rolled him over onto his back and checked to make sure he was still breathing.

Leo heard a noise behind him. It was Donatello, coming bleary eyed out of his room.

"Hey Leo, what's- oh my god." Don hurried over to Leo and knelt beside Mikey. "Is he still breathing?"

Leo nodded. "I checked all the vital things already. But...I can't figure out what made him lose consciousness. Food poisoning?"

Don shook his head. "No...." he lifted Mikey's arms and looked at them. "When people have food poisoning they often get big red abrasions, and he doesn't have those, and they vomit." He searched around the couch and the floor. "There's no traces of vomit either. I think someone knocked him out. Look." He lifted Mikey's head. There was a huge bump where he had hit his head when he fell.

Leo frowned. "Why? There was no reason to knock him out, we don't have anything of value..."

Don's head shot up. "Leo...my research on the stones...is it still on the coffee table?"

Leo got up and searched on the coffee table, under the table, and even under the couch. "It's not here." He said grimly.

Don sighed. "Well, we won't know for sure who it was until Mikey wakes up, but I have a feeling I know who it was."

Leo looked at his brother. "So do I."

Don scratched his head. "We can't do much until he wakes up, but help me get him back on the couch."

Donnie put his hands under Mikey's shell, and Leo grabbed his legs. Together they lifted their brother onto the couch.

****

An hour later, everyone in the apartment was up, and the situation had been explained to them by Donatello.

Raphael was stomping around the living room. "When I catch the guy who did this to Mikey and stole Don's research, he's going to be sorry he was ever born! Argh!"

April winced. "Raph, I know you're upset about Mikey, but there are people downstairs...your stomping is going to disturb them.."

Raph stopped. "Sorry April..." he began to throw himself on the couch, remembered Mikey was there, caught himself, and fell on his butt onto the floor.

Suddenly a moaning noise came from Mikey. Don, Leo and Raph were by his side in an instant. Master Splinter knew what was coming. He hurried to where his son's head was resting and gently pulled back his orange bandanna tails.

Sure enough, Mikey leaned over the side of the couch and vomited.

April wrinkled her nose. "Gross Michelangelo."

Mikey groaned and tried to sit up. Donatello gently pushed him back down. "Stay there Mikey." He said gently.

Mikey obliged, and stared at everyone from his place on the couch. Leo appeared with a glass of water and handed it to Mikey. "Here. It will make the vomit taste go away." Mikey drank it willingly.

Mikey rubbed his head. "Ugh...what happened?" The brothers looked at each other.

Master Splinter stepped forward. "We were hoping you could tell us, my son."

Mikey closed his eyes. "Umm...oh yeah!" Everyone leaned forward eagerly. "I saw Garron grab Donnie's research, and I asked him where he was going with it, then he whipped out this...this silver thing on a chain, and I saw purple. Then I guess I passed out."

Raphael slammed a fist into the wall. "Garron! I shoulda known he was workin' for the Shredder!"

Leo sighed. "And we told him everything. Who knows what he might of heard when he was Mikey's cat."

Donatello came forward with one of his gadgets. "I planted a turtle tracker on him-"

"Who do you_ not_ plant a tracker on Donnie?" Raph interrupted irritably.

"So we can track him down," Donnie continued smoothly.

****

Half and hour later, the turtles appeared on top of an abandoned warehouse.

"Why is it always warehouses?" Mikey complained. "Why not an abandoned restaurant, or an abandoned disco club."

Leonardo gave a warning jerk on his brother's bandanna tails. "Quiet Mikey, we don't want to let him know we're here."

"But he can read minds, remember?" Donatello put in.

"Maybe he's sleeping?"

"Michelangelo. You are an idiot."

"Be nice Raphy."

"Yes, I would be nice to your brother, Raphael, since this is the last time you will ever see him!" boomed a voice from behind them.

All four turtles whipped around. Garron was standing in front of them, surrounded by Foot ninjas.

"Foot, attack!" he ordered, in a voice not quite his own.

"This is _not_ the way you treat people who are recovering from concussions!" Mikey yelled, as he pulled out his nunchucks. He and his brothers backed away slowly from the advancing sea of black.

_I hope I don't die today....I didn't finish all the pizza!_

_****_

A/N: Hi everyone. I just wanted to say that there are still ALOT of openings on my TMNT role-play site, considering there are only three members, and only two of them are turtles. You can even make your own character! If you are interested, click on my user name and click on my 'homepage' link. REVIEW!!


	15. Can it get any worse?

Disclaimer: Ok. Who believes I own the ninja turtles?

Crickets chirp

Right. Didn't think so. Good, I don't have to write the disclaimer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fighting had been going on for a good five minutes, and nobody was getting anywhere. The turtles and the Foot ninja were evenly matched.

Donatello blocked an oncoming blow from a ninja's sword with his bo. He backed up a bit and his shell hit something hard. Raph's shell.

"How ya doin' Donnie?" Raph asked as he searched for an opening to attack his opponent.

"I'm getting just a bit tired," Don said sarcastically. "Too bad we don't have back up ninjas like these guys do."

Raph shook his head, then flipped over the ninja he was fighting with and back into the fray.

_I wonder how Leo and Mikey are doing,_ Don wondered as two more ninjas took the place of the one he had just taken down.

Leo clashed sword to sword with four Foot ninjas, and took all but one down easily. As the fourth one advanced, Leo spared a look towards where his brothers were fighting. Donnie and Mikey were slowing down, Leo could tell they needed a break. Raph wasn't slowing down a bit, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Leo shook his head at his brother and went back to not being killed.

Mikey circled slowly with his enemy. The Foot ninja attacked, and was immediately tripped and knocked over the head. Mikey found himself battling side to side with Donnie.

"Hey Mikey," Donnie said breathlessly, "Have you noticed that no matter how many ninjas we take down, more appear?"

Mikey nodded as he swung his weapons at another enemy. "Yeah, they're like roaches or something. And have you noticed, no matter what we do, Garron stays in the middle of the little 'ninja circle?'"

"It definitely is weird," Don said, but he didn't have time to think, because a new wave of ninjas ran forward and he was separated from his brother once again.

_This is taking way too long, _Don thought, _One of us is gonna get killed. _

Sweat ran into Don's eyes, making him blink it away, and causing him to stumble.

Donatello's stumble gave the Foot attacking him the advantage. The ninja aimed a kick at Don's chest, which made him lose his balance. He fell hard onto the concrete, and his leg twisted under him.

Donnie looked up. The ninja raised his sword to the kill position. Don closed his eyes.

Suddenly there was a clanging noise, and Don opened his eyes again. Both Leo and Raph were using their weapons to stop the ninja's sword.

Mikey came and helped Donnie up, and led him inside the warehouse.

"Won't Leo and Raph-" Don started, but suddenly hissed in pain. He looked down at his leg. It was obviously broken. He looked up to Mikey, who was standing with a look of intense worry on his face.

"Mikey...I need you not to freak out when I tell you something, ok?"

Mikey nodded.

"Um...my leg's broken."

Mikey's eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure? Does it hurt?"

Don grabbed Mikey's bandanna tails and pulled him down. "Yes, Mikey, it hurts." He growled. He sighed. "Try and get Leo and Raph. We need to retreat from this battle."

Mikey nodded and left, with one last look at his brother.

Mikey jumped back onto the roof and into the fight. Ninjas circled around him. "Hey you stupid ninjas, I can't fight right now, I need to talk to Leo!" Mikey argued with the silent ninjas. He groaned, and flipped over them, instead of fighting them. He landed right next to Leo.

"Leo, we need to get Raph and book!"

"Why?"

"Don's hurt, we need to regroup."

Leo sighed. He was hoping that all his brothers would come away from this uninjured. "Ok Mikey," He said, "Go down and wait with Don. Me and Raph'll be there in a minute."

Not looking entirely happy with this plan, Mikey flipped back over the ninjas to get to the warehouse door, and instead came face to face with Garron.

Garron grinned. "So, Michaelangelo, do you like Shredder's little surprise for you?"

Mikey shrugged. "I would have liked it better if there was cake." He kicked Garron, making him fall to the ground. Garron got back up with his back facing Mikey.

Mikey frowned. There was something stuck to the back of Garron's neck. It looked like a bug.

Mikey snuck up on Garron and put him in a headlock while he plucked the bug thing off. When he let go, Garron gasped, and fell to his knees, unconscious.

Mikey scratched his head. "That was weird..." He pulled Garron into the warehouse with him. "Donnie, we got company..."

Ok, again, so sorry it's short, I'm not good at writing long chapters. For those of you interested, Donatello is still available on my new TMNT role-play site. To get there, click on my username and go to the homepage link. If you're not interested, don't bother. Duh. Other characters available are: All of them except Leo, Raph and Mikey.


	16. A Hard Choice

Disclaimer: I wish I did. Then I could finally buy that ninja turtles T-shirt....sigh. Oh well. Thanks for being so patient everyone. Oh, and a special note to SaphireCat: yes, exactly like in the Silver Sentry episode. You'll see why.

Donatello looked up from his spot on the floor. Michelangelo was dragging an unconscious Garron behind him.

"Mikey...I hate to burst your bubble, but that's the bad guy, remember?"

Mikey propped Garron up against the wall and turned to face his brother. "I don't think so, Donnie." He pulled out the bug thing and showed it to Don.

"Weird," Don muttered, turning it over in his fingers, "I've never seen this before...."

Mikey looked up. "Um...I have."

Donnie stared at him. "What?"

"I said I've seen that thing before. But I really don't think the same guy's behind it..."

Mikey wandered off, muttering about superheroes.

Don shook his head. _He's getting weirder and weirder everyday. _

Leonardo and Raphael were about to give up when all the ninjas suddenly vanished.

Raph spun around, growling. "Where'd they go? Foot ninja don't just retreat like that!"

Leo sighed. "They do if they're told to, Raph. Shredder or whoever's in charge must have called them back."

Raph shrugged. "Yeah, whateva. Let's go get Mikey and Don and get outta here."

Leo nodded. "Good idea."

Once more gathered in April's apartment, the turtles and Master Splinter grouped around the couch where they had put Garron for the time being, except for Donnie, who was sitting in the armchair next to the couch.

April pulled Leo aside once everything was back in order. "Leo...something about this stinks."

Mikey looked up from the eggs he was cooking. "Wasn't me!" he said, then went back to what he was doing.

April groaned at Mikey's bad joke, but then went back to Leo.

Leo sighed. "April, I know, and I'm sorry we have to stay here for now. I know you don't like Garron here after what he did, but we can't risk the Foot finding our lair."

April sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I know that Leo. You can stay here as long as you like, but Garron..."

She trailed off. Leo knew April didn't trust Garron anymore. And neither did he.

April shrugged. "Oh well. I'm going out to get painkillers for Donnie. You guys need anything?"

Leo shook his head. "We're okay for now."

April smiled and left.

"Hey Leo!" Raph's voice came into the kitchen. "He's wakin' up!"

Leo came into the living room where Garron was starting to wake up.

Garron's eyes popped open. He seemed confused and disoriented. "How...how did I get here?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Master Splinter said.

Garron looked mystified. "But...the last thing I remember is...Michelangelo showing me his drawings, and now suddenly I am here."

"Don't give me that!" Raph yelled. "You attacked my brothers! You stole Don's research! And you don't remember any of it!?"

Garron looked taken aback. "No...I am sorry."

"Stand down, Raph," Leo ordered, and Raph retreated to the kitchen to cool off.

Mikey scratched his head, and whispered something to Donnie. Don nodded.

"Garron, do you recognize this?" Don asked, holding out the metal bug.

Garron stared at it, and shook his head. "It seems familiar, but I cannot place where I have seen it before."

Don looked at Mikey. "Mikey. You said that you had seen that thing before? Where?"

Mikey looked down. "Ah...well, remember when I had that whole superhero thing going on?"

Don and Leo nodded simultaneously.

"Well, I hooked up with the Silver Sentry...kinda. The bad guy he was fighting was controlling people with it. It's a mind control device."

Don nodded. "That makes sense. Garron had no reason to attack us before, but whoever got their hands on the mind control bug did."

Leo frowned. "I still don't trust him."

Don shrugged. "That's up to you."

In the kitchen Raph paced back and forth, trying to calm down. Not what he usually did, but he thought it probably wouldn't be best to leave right now.

His shell cell beeped suddenly. He opened it, and the video screen on the inside was filled with the guy he hated most. Shredder.

Raphael scowled. "What do you want?"

Shredder smirked. At least, Raph thought he probably was.

"I need an audience with your brothers. Immediately."

Raph raised an eyeridge. "Why? Not enough action in your life as it is?"

"Stop being foolish turtle, and gather your family."

Back in the living room, Mikey and Leo were fighting about what they should watch on television.

"Batman!"

"Superman!"

"Batman!"

"Superman!"

Suddenly Raph's voice cut through the argument. "Hey guys," he said, coming in through the doorway, "Somebody wants to talk to us."

"Who is it?" Mikey asked curiously.

"See for yourself. Open your own cell."

Mikey took out his shell cell and opened it. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"What? Who is it?" Leo asked frantically, taking out his own cell and opening it. "Oh. You."

"Yes, Leonardo, it is I, Shredder."

"We can see that," Don said dryly, looking with distaste at the video screen on his cell.

"What do you want?" Leo asked flatly. Shredder wouldn't have taken the time to contact them without a reason.

"I want him back." Shredder said bluntly.

Mikey's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You want who back?"

"The cat man. I believe you all know him as Garron."

All four turtles looked slowly at Garron, who had been sitting quietly on the couch the whole time.

Leo looked back to Shredder. "Has...has Garron been working for you?"

Shredder sighed in annoyance. "And here I thought you turtles knew everything. In a way, yes, Garron had been working for me. But not of his own free will. I swiped that mind control device from some old crazy man wandering around. And now I want Garron back."

Don frowned. "If he wasn't working for you of his own free will, what makes you think he'll come back?"

Shredder smirked. "Because," he said, "I have her." At that, he pulled on someone's arm. April came onto the screen, struggling. Shredder's smile turned back into his usual scowl. "It is up to all of you, especially Garron. Save your own life, or hers."

All four turtles turned and looked at Garron. He just stared at the floor.

"Guys," Leo said, "It's time to plan a rescue mission."

A/N: Isn't it cool how one thing always leads to another? I mean, this story started out with there being no food in the pantry. I just think it's interesting.


	17. Plans

Disclaimer: I don't the Turtles. No duh.

All four turtles and Garron sat around the round kitchen table in April's apartment. Master Splinter had gone to meditate. Their heads were bent over various maps of New York.

"If Shredder wanted to talk to us so bad, he coulda left a forwarding address!" Raph growled.

Leo frowned. "Chill, Raph. We all know Shredder is evil, and dishonorable, but he isn't that smart either. So before we rescue April, we have to find out where she is."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't hafta like it." Raph muttered.

Leo ignored him and turned to Don. "Donnie. Can you do anything?"

Donnie nodded. "Yeah. When Shredder called our cells, his own phone gave off a signal, which I can trace."

Garron, who had been silent for the whole conversation, said, "When you find your friend...what do you plan on doing with me?"

Leo regarded him quietly for a moment. "We don't plan on doing anything with you. Whatever you do is up to you. But I hope you make the right choice, Garron."

Garron said nothing, but looked back down on the floor. Suddenly there was a huge crashing noise in the stairwell.

Mikey, Raph and Leo jumped up, getting into defensive positions. Donnie instinctively grabbed his bo, even though he was in no position to do anything.

All four of them tensed as the door swung open to reveal-

Casey came crashing in, his hockey mask pulled over his face, his hockey stick in his hand. He immediately started to beat up the furniture in the living room.

"Where'd...he....take her....the...SLIMEBALL!!"

Casey attacked began to hit his hockey stick repeatedly on Mikey's gamestation, which he had left at April's.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Okay, who invited him?" He asked, pointing to Casey. "Raph?"

Raph looked sheepish. "Uh...yeah, well, I mighta invited him after Shredder's phone call..."

Leo sighed, and Don rolled his eyes as Mikey mourned his departed gamestation.

"Well, since you're here Casey, you might as well come with us to rescue April."

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Casey said, waving his hockey stick in the air.

"Well, come here then, Casey," Don said impatiently. He and Leo had come up with a plan.

Don waited until his brothers were crowded around him, before continuing. "Okay. This is where April is." He pointed to a spot close to the Hudson. "Now. This is what we're gonna do."

"Raph, is this gonna work?" Mikey asked as they gradually made their way across the roof of yet another abandoned warehouse. "How many abandoned warehouses are there in New York anyway?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Everyone got a partner, and I got Mikey. I woulda been happier with Leo."

Mikey slapped him playfully on the back of the head. "I heard that!"

Raph glared at him. "Shut up Mikey. We're not here to screw around."

Mikey frowned, but fell silent. He and Raph crouched on the edge of the roof and waited for the signal from Leo.

Crouched in the topmost branches of a tree in front of the warehouse, Leo waited for his brothers to make it to the edge of the roof.

"Okay....there they are," Leo whispered, then rolled his eyes as the figure in orange slapped the one in red on the head. "Jeez. Time for the signal." He withdrew a tiny light from his belt. Leo silently drew one of his katana, and thrust it into the light, making a flash.

Hidden in the shadows given off by the warehouse, Casey and Garron crept around to the door they had spotted earlier. Casey spotted the flash from Leo's blade.

"Good...there's the signal. Let's go."

"You'll not be going anywhere!" A raspy voice growled. Garron and Casey whipped around.

There stood the Shredder, surrounded by Foot. Casey backed up before launching himself into them. "GOONGALA!!"

On the roof, Mikey and Raph saw something going on in the shadows. "Hey, look, Foot soldiers!"

Raph growled. "Perfect."

They both started to climb down from the roof.

In the tree, Leo frowned as Mikey and Raph started to climb down from the roof. "What are they doing?"

Leo scanned the area Mike and Raph were heading for. The shadows were thick with battle.

Leo blinked. _Wait, battle?_

Leo sighed, and began to climb down the tree to help his brother. _If we live through this, I need a new plan, _he thought, as the figure that was Casey hit the ground.

A/N: Sorry this is shorter than usual, I'm really really tired. I'll update within a week, ok?


	18. What Now?

Disclaimer: Yeah. Right.

A/N: This chappie is dedicated to Dory's Human Replica, since she loves Leonardo so very much.

Leonardo ran towards the cloud of Foot ninja. He knelt on the ground at Casey's side. "Case, you okay?"

Casey groaned at sat up. "I'm gonna get whoever did that to me!" He shouted, and ran back into the fray.

Leo shook his head. _Yep. He's okay. _Leo jumped up and attacked two Foot.

"Leo!" Mikey shouted. "Nice of you to drop by."

"Can it, Mikey," Raph growled as he kicked a ninja to the ground. "We're a turtle short, we don't need you messing around."

"Touchy." Mike scoffed, but then focused at the task at hand.

Leo disarmed three more, but it seemed like five more ninja took the place of one. Suddenly his shell cell went off. He dug it out of his belt with one hand, still fighting with the other.

"What?" He said. This ninja was not giving up. Donatello's voice came out of the phone.

"Leo, there's a small entryway in the south wall. It's right next to where they have April."

"I'm a little busy, Don, but I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Okay." There was a pause.

"Anything else?" Leo growled.

"Well...Garron's gone."

Leo hung up on Don and dropped the cell back into his belt. He grunted with pain as he blocked a blow meant for his head.

"Guys!" He called. "South wall entrance. Now!"

Five minutes later, a very tired Leo met up with his equally tired brothers and Casey.

"Okay...Donnie said there was a small entrance here, but these shrubs must be covering it. Start searching."

A few seconds later, there was a call from Mikey. "Hey guys, I found it!"

Leo, Raph, and Casey ran over to him and peered into where Mike had pulled back the bushes. There was a hole cut into the wall, just big enough for all of them to get through.

Casey scratched his head. "Is it just me, or does this look like a trap?"

"It's not you, Casey," Leo said. "But we have no choice. We have to get April."

With that, Leo sheathed one of his katana, keeping the other one out, in case of danger, and walked through the hole.

Still gripping his sais, Raph followed Leo, with Mikey and Casey bringing up the rear.

Soon the turtles and Casey found themselves in a pitch black tunnel.

Leo withdrew his tiny flashlight, and soon Mike and Raph did the same. The tiny pinpoints of light didn't do much to quell Leo's unease.

"It's quiet...too quiet..." Leo said.

Mikey groaned. "Will you stop making that line work!"

Raph growled and bapped Mike on the back of the head. "Oww!"

Leo turned around. "Quit it you guys. The Shredder is bound to have listening devices down here, and you could have just blown our cover!"

The tunnel immediately fell silent again.

It seemed to Leo that they had been walking in the darkness of the tunnel for hours, with no sign of an end.

Finally, Leo could see a tiny point of light ahead of him.

"Alright," Mikey whispered. "The end, finally."

Leo signaled to his brothers and Casey to be quiet, then stealthily approached the end of the tunnel.

Peeking out, Leo squinted at the bright light in the room after being in the tunnel so long. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he took in his surroundings, ever alert.

There was a huge empty room. That was it. Just a big room with doors all around it. No place to hide.

"Whoa..." came Mikey's voice. "Okay dude, how do we find the right door?"

"Here's a better question," Raph said. "How do we find the right door without being seen?"

All eyes were on Casey. He stared back at them through his hockey mask.

"What?"

A/N: And that is where I leave you till next week, MWAHAhAhAH!!!


	19. The End of It All

Disclaimer: I OWN THE NINJA TURTLES! (L.G. glances at horde of lawyers coming toward her.) Ok, I don't! I don't!! AHH!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: Okay people, we're at the end of the line! I wanted to make twenty chapters, but then I'll forget what I was gonna write, so this is the last chapter for CatAstrophy. Hope you enjoy it. This will be an extra long chapter, because I suck at endings and I have to wrap everything up.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Casey stumbled out of the tunnel into the huge empty room. "Uh...hello? Hello? If there's any bad Foot people hiding here, can you come out now?"

Inside the tunnel all three turtles groaned and shook their heads. "Where would they hide if they were in there, anyway?" Mikey pointed out.

Leo nodded. He had a point. The room was totally empty, save for the doors going all the way around it.

In the middle of the room, Casey turned all the way around, and finding nothing, turned back to the tunnel. "Hey guys, there's nobody here, can we find April now?"

Mikey and Raph looked at Leo, who nodded. The three brothers cautiously made their way out of the tunnel, making sure their weapons were drawn.

"You guys look like chipmunks, checking to see if it's clear!" Casey laughed. He was immediately shoved up against a wall, a sai at his throat.

"_Never_ compare me to a rodent." Raph growled, then let Casey go. Casey just smirked, knowing Raph would never hurt him.

They all stood together in the middle of the room. "So...what now?" Casey asked. Everyone looked to Leo.

Leo sighed. "I don't know...exactly. Hang on..." Leo quickly fished his shell cell out of his belt and pressed the speed dial for Donnie's phone.

"Hello?"

"Don?"

"Leo! Is everything okay?"

Leo shook his head. Sometimes Don could be just as protective as he could.

"Everything's fine, Don. We're in the warehouse, or whatever it is we're in. We're in a big round empty room, with doors going all the way around. We were wondering if you knew which one April was in?"

"Hang on." There was a pause, and the sound of a keyboard being typed on.

"Okay," Donnie's voice came back, "Is there a tunnel to your right?"

Leo looked to his right. There was the tunnel he had come in through. "Yes."

"From the tunnel, go four doors down to the left. She should be in there."

"Thanks Don."

"No problem."

Leonardo hung up his cell, and turned to Casey and his brothers. "Left, four doors down from the tunnel."

The four of them immediately ran to the designated door, and Mikey tried the handle. "It's locked." He said dejectedly.

"No kidding, Sherlock," Raph said. "Shredder can't just have his prisoners walk right out and tell us what he's doing, right?"

Mikey thought about this. "Nah, guess not." Raph shook his head, and stepped back from the door.

Leo drew one of his katanas and raised it above his head, meaning to slash the doorknob off. But Casey beat him to it, beating at the door repeatedly with his hockey stick. "Come on you stupid door, open!"

"Casey..." Mikey said, slightly amused. "That's not gonna work."

Casey paid no attention to him and continued beating on the door with his hockey stick.

"Casey?" Came a familiar voice behind the door. "That's you, right?"

"Yeah, babe, it's me."

There was a pause, then, "Don't call me babe!"

Mikey, Raph and Leo were all having a silent laughing fit behind Casey.

"I'm here too April!" Mikey said happily, when he was done laughing. "Don't forget the cute one! OW!" He said, as Raph bapped him upside the head.

"Casey, just move," Leo said patiently. Casey heard him this time, and moved out of the way. Leo slashed the knob off with his sword, and the door swung open. April rushed out and hugged each of them.

"Thanks guys," she said. Suddenly her eyes widened.

Worried, Mikey stepped forward. "April, what?"

April just pointed behind him. All four boys turned, and their eyes widened in shock as well.

Behind them, the room was totally filled with Foot ninjas- the whole Foot clan- with Shredder standing right in front of them. Leo narrowed his eyes. Garron was standing next to the Shredder looking slightly nervous.

Raph growled. "I knew you were up to no good!" He shouted at Garron. "You were lying the whole time!" Garron said nothing, just looked at his shoes.

Leo turned to April and Casey. "Casey," he said, "You and April go into that room she was just in. Hold the door shut for as long as you can, and keep April safe."

Casey nodded. "You got it Leo," he said, and gently pulled April to the door with the broken doorknob.

Leo drew his other katana, and heard his brothers do the same with their weapons. They all moved into their fighting stances.

"Foot." Said Shredder, staring directly at Leo. "Attack."

With the single word, the entire sea of black surged forward. Raph took five at a time on the right, Mikey on the left. Leo did the same in the middle, never taking his eyes off the Shredder, who had retreated to the back to watch the fight, Garron beside him.

Soon half the Foot were either dead or unconscious, but there was a whole other half and the turtles were getting very tired. Leo frowned. Garron had jumped into the fray five minutes ago, slashing Mikey's arm, but not enough so he couldn't still fight. And the Elite hadn't even shown up yet. Leo started to become very worried about the safety of his brothers.

"Foot." Came Shredder's voice again. "Stand down."

All the ninjas immediately stopped fighting and backed away from the turtles, including Garron.

Shredder stepped forward again. He held something in his hand. Something shiny. Mikey squinted at it from across the room. Suddenly his eyes widened. Shredder had all four stones in his hand.

"How did you know where to find them?" Leo asked calmly.

Shredder cackled evilly as only evil people can cackle. He pointed to Garron. "Garron here was nice enough to tell me how to find them. He led me right to them."

Leo glanced at Raph, who was looking like he wanted to rip Garron's throat out. Usually Leo would have told him to back off, but he said nothing. He wanted to rip Garron's throat out too.

Mikey looked extremely upset. He had trusted Garron, and now it looked as if Garron had betrayed them.

Shredder grinned under his mask, and pointed straight at Leo. "Garron. Attack."

Garron leapt forward and a sword appeared out of nowhere into his hand.

Leo was ready and jumped at Garron with the same force. Mikey and Raph looked on in shock as their brother fought as he had never fought before.

Shredder did nothing, just stood there and watched the fight take place.

Mikey and Raph both cringed as Leo crashed to the floor onto his shell, breathing hard. He didn't get up, just lay there panting, katana still in hand.

Raph started forward. "Leo....?"

"Do not take one step closer!" Shredder snarled. Raph growled back but nevertheless froze in place. Mikey looked like he was lost.

"Raph..." he squeaked.

"Just do what he says, Mikey," Raph snarled.

Mikey nodded mutely and started to look around helplessly.

Shredder strode over to where Leo lay and raised his spiked fist. Leo just lay there, glaring daggers at the Shredder.

Shredder raised his spiked fist higher, and-

"NOO!"

Just as Shredder's fist came down, Garron leapt between Shredder and Leo and took the killing blow.

Shredder turned to look where Garron had fallen. Raph took this opportunity and quickly running forward, jammed his sai into the back of the Shredder's unprotected neck and into his brain.

Shredder fell to his knees and then limply thumped to the floor. Mikey and Raph both ran over to Leo, who was starting to sit up.

"Leo! Leo? You okay man?" Mikey asked. Leo shook his head to clear it a few times, then nodded.

Raph let out a sigh of relief. He got up and went to where Garron lay. "Man....what was _with_ this guy?" he wondered out loud. Up until death, Garron had always been strange.

Mikey finished making sure Leo wasn't seriously hurt, then sat back on his heels. "I guess Raph got rid of the Shredder for ya, huh Leo?"

Leo smiled weakly. "Yes, Mike, I guess he did."

They were interrupted however, by Raph's shout, "What the shell!?"

Leo and Mikey rushed over to where Raph stood fixated on Garron's body. It was _disappearing_.

All three turtles stood with their mouths open until Garron's body was totally gone.

Mikey was in shock. "How the...how'd he do that??"

Raph and Leo didn't say anything. Suddenly Leo frowned. In Garron's place was something. Four somethings.

Leo bent down. It was the stones! He scooped them up and put them in his belt while Raph went and retrieved Casey and April from the room.

"Whoa..." Casey said as he observed Shredder's dead body. "Sorry I missed this."

Raph shook his head grimly. "No you're not Casey, trust me."

Casey shrugged. "Whatever."

Leo came over and showed his brothers what he had found in Garron's place.

"Awesome!" Mikey said. "And now Shredder's dead, we won't have to worry about him. But what the shell was with Garron?"

Leo shook his head. "I guess we'll never know, Mikey. He's gone, and we can't ask him."

Mikey scratched his head. "Yeah, I know."

Raph sighed. "Come on guys, let's get back to April's place. You know Splinter's gonna make us train in the morning."

Both of his brothers nodded. Mikey motioned to their human friends. "Come on Casey, April. We're getting outta here."

April and Casey grinned, and followed the turtles out the door.

The next morning, the curator of the Artifacts Museum of New York was surprised with four ancient stones sitting in his coffee cup.

**THE END**

A/N: So there it is, I told you I sucked at endings. I left a bit of a mystery with Garron, you can draw your own conclusions.


End file.
